girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-08-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Ahem. Don't look now, but there's a hint in Friday's discussion forum. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:46, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Well, wasn't that interesting. One more trick to add to Albia's arsenal... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:06, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Interesting that Lucrezia seemed to know what was going to happen. Bkharvey (talk) 05:17, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey, uh... Prende's Lantern is still at large. I have a bad feeling it's gonna come up soon. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:35, August 21, 2019 (UTC) : Hmm. I wonder if it works on goddesses. Bkharvey (talk) 05:38, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Normally I would assume that it does, but if all the goddesses are fueled by extra-dimensional energy, like Snacky was, maybe they have a get-out-of-time-jail-free card. I'm also wondering if Karl Hotep is immune. Also, we know that old entities are resistant to local time-altering effects. Prende's Lantern worked for 200 years on old Andronicus, but someone much older than that, like Higgs, or anchored like Tarvek, might be resistant. (It's less clear whether Lucrezia-in-Agatha or Albia-in-Trelawney count as "old" for this purpose.) Then again, none of the Jägergenerals were immune to the Take 5 bomb, so probably they would all be affected by the Lantern too. Quantheory (talk) 22:30, August 21, 2019 (UTC) We've got all three forms of temporal manipulation in the series now: there's time travel (Lucrezia, the Muse of Time, the time windows), there's time stoppage (Prende's Lantern), and there's time phasing (Karl Thotep). Of these, the most ridiculous is the out of phase, because the walls and floor are universally present, but the animate beings are not, and being a long-term animate being (with a majority of your atoms turning over every decade or two) has consequences, but being a young being composed of billion year-old atoms is not). In any case, it's not clear that any of these mechanisms interact with the others. If Prende's Lantern didn't affect more ancient beings, then we would expect it to gradually stop working on Andronicus as he grew older, but it didn't happen. heteromeles In panel 2, Trelawney's clothes are ripped, Incredible Hulk-style, but in panel 4 she's wearing entirely different (and entire) clothes. I wonder what's going to happen when she shrinks back down... Bkharvey (talk) 07:21, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :No, they aren't. She isn't wearing Purple Pants. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:38, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :Clothes rip or reform? I don't know if it's intentional, but there's a lot of Voudoun/Santeria imagery around Trelawney acting as a priestess (and now clad in white) who is possessed by her goddess. Since the last two people who transformed inside this particular dome ended up, erm, in trouble, I don't think this bodes well for Trelawney's continued existence. By channeling Albia, she might have become an outsized bullet magnet. heteromeles The Jägergenerals said it would be interesting to kiss Agatha with her mother in there. How much more awkward to kiss Trelawney. Argadi (talk) 09:28, August 21, 2019 (UTC) So, okay, so, in panel 4, there are these two verticalish yellow things, a Y-shaped one from two of the halo stars down to the round thing in her hair, and the single-prong one from a star down behind her right arm. Are those meant to be lightning bolts, and does this mean the halo actually has a function? Bkharvey (talk) 11:12, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Some interesting thoughts on why L-I-A is saying "we have to run"... She's used to being surrounded by her thralls. She's also not used to Joves who haven't been wasped not licking her boots (much less considering her an outright enemy), which is why her appeal to Tweedle fell flat. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:25, August 21, 2019 (UTC) : Yup, she's still ineptly trying to seduce Our Heroes. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:54, August 21, 2019 (UTC) : I'll give LIA a pass on this personally. Were I caught by my enemies about to be eliminated horribly, I'd try anything to get them to panic and give me space to run. Isn't that what she's trying to do here? heteromeles I wonder what Tweedle finds so objectionable about Lucrezia. (He doesn't just mistrust her; he claims to want her defeated .) He's seemed pretty amoral, but he does seem to feel some sense of obligation towards those loyal to him (like the Knights of the Hunt), so maybe mind control crosses one of his few ethical boundaries? Except that he basically endorsed enslavement and mind control as acceptable , so that doesn't seem quite right either. Maybe it's a loyalty thing, i.e. he disapproves of using this kind of manipulation on already-loyal subjects, or as the only means of securing followers? Or maybe it's purely an unprincipled personal thing, i.e. he has an intense hatred of Lucrezia and her followers in particular because of what they've done to him or his family. Quantheory (talk) 22:30, August 21, 2019 (UTC) : I'm not sure what the puzzle is. Lucrezia's a competitor for ruler of Europa/The World, she's willing to wasp anyone, including other sparks, and she's demonstrated no loyalty even to copies of herself, let alone minions, or allies. There's little upside to allying with her, and benefits to defeating her for basically everyone. heteromeles :: Wasping aside, she has twice turned a peaceful Europa into a Long War (first in the flesh, and recently under control of Zola, but only we know about the "under control of" part), so anyone who wants a Europa-wide kingdom has to see her as a huge threat. Bkharvey (talk) 23:53, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe it's more a matter of context. Tweedle was intending to subjugate a Heterodyne, while The Other just wants everyone to be her utter thrall. Surgical pragmatism versus widespread ego trip. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:31, August 22, 2019 (UTC) "I am already king." We knew he claimed that, of course, but Tarvek is in the room and doesn't seem to be saying anything about that. Are we to take Tweedle's kinghood as settled? Has Tarvek given up? Bkharvey (talk) 23:53, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :Again, what else would you expect Tweedle to say? He's also in a pickle, in that he's got to work with his enemies to stay alive due to his own folly. At the same time, I think part of the Way of Kingishness is to assert one's power and position at all times. To do otherwise is to invite someone else to overthrow you. One can see this in politics regularly. In this case, all the humans in the room have effectively the same goals: neutralize Lucrezia, deal with whoever came in dressed as marines, and disentangle the mess Tweedle made. After that, it's presumably everyone for themselves. heteromeles :: Oh, this is exactly what I'd expect him to say, of course! My question is about what Tarvek isn't saying. If Agatha were herself I'd be asking about her, too. Even Gil and Higgs might be expected to chime in. (Speaking of humans in the room, I'm still waiting for Troggy to do something to justify all the cameos he's been making in the past week or so.) Bkharvey (talk) 00:25, August 22, 2019 (UTC) : I wonder if Tarvek has given up, at least for the moment. Martellus has armies, minions, and alliances. Tarvek only has the indulgence of his grandmother, and the recognition of Gil and Agatha, neither of which really sees supporting his claim as a priority. Plus, it's not like there's much upside to him picking a fight with Martellus anyway, given that everyone the room either already has an opinion on the matter, or just doesn't matter. : (Also, given that Tarvek has been killed and revived at least once, and , maybe he doesn't want to push his claim until he's sure that that information is properly contained. Technically speaking, Martellus might actually be right; if Martellus would be next in line, and has never been resurrected, he could legally be the rightful king.) Quantheory (talk) 01:13, August 22, 2019 (UTC)